


That's where I had my first heart break

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Aaron is jealous, Arsenal FC, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mathieu back to London, Premier League 2015/16, fight, past!Girouchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Guess who comes home?! Mathieu Debuchy has finished his loan in Bordeaux and is back in London for the new season.He and Olivier have cut their relationship but have remained good friends and the striker is close to him to not make him feel bad after what happened.But Aaron is jealous. Jealous to die for.And Olivier hurts him without realizing it.In what troubles have the coolest gunners got out this time?





	That's where I had my first heart break

He hates him.  
That bad boy's haircut, that laugh, those tattoos ...  
He can not stand it.  
Perhaps because he is so similar to Olivier.  
His bad draft, of course.  
He would like to kill him, seriously.  
The way he squeezes Oli, the wet kisses that he leaves on his collarbone, the words that he says to his ear ...  
But who the hell does he think he is?!  
When he thinks that those two have been a couple, his stomach is knotted, while he is reminded of possible love scenes between the two Frenchmen.  
Aaron blinks, frustrated.  
Ah, and the way Olivier feeds his attention ...!  
When in the field, exulting, he has eyes only for Mathieu.  
Maybe Olivier is still in love with him ...  
Aaron feels betrayed.  
He feels alone.  
And empty, at the thought of a life without Olivier.  
He looks up again at those two, who train laughing and joking, always looking for a physical contact between them.  
If a look could kill, Mathieu Debuchy would die instantly.  
"Aaron?" Alex Chamberlain calls him worried.  
"All right, man? Not that I'm dying to train, but Wenger eats us if we do not start"  
But the Welsh gives no sign of having heard him.  
Since Mathieu is back, he trains with Alex, because Olivier went to the countryman without even asking him if he was sorry.  
Aaron feels his eyes moisten and feels pathetic.  
"Sorry Alex I do not ... do not breathe"  
The teammate stares at him, perplexed.  
"Ehm, I can tell the mister that ..." but Aaron is already moving away to the locker room, his clenched fists and his gaze low.  
"But where does Aaron go?" asks Santi, attracting on himself and on Alex several pairs of eyes, including those of Olivier, who at the mention of the boyfriend immediately looked up.  
Alex shrugs: "I think he does not feel well, he had a face ..."  
Olivier looks at him frowning.  
"You should go to him," advises Mathieu; the number 12 nods, following the Welsh inside the structure.

 

***

 

Aaron is sitting on a bench in the locker room, among the sweatshirts and bags of his companions, with his face hidden in his hands. He trembles slightly.  
Olivier is surprised and worried when he sees him that way.  
He crouched next to him.  
"Aaron?"  
"Go away," says the other, in a low voice.  
"Hey babe, I just want ..."  
"Go away!" Aaron interrupts him, with a voice higher than an octave, revealing his eyes red with tears.  
Olivier remains banned for a moment.  
"Aaron, what's up, are you okay?"  
"Fuck no, I'm not well! It's heartening that you remembered I exist after you've been alone with your friend for weeks!"  
Both stand up, facing each other.  
The French is displaced.  
"What?"  
"Oh stop doing the fake dude! You see a mile away that you're still in love with Mathieu!" pronouncing the last words causes a sharp pain in his chest.  
When he raises his voice, his Welsh accent feels strongly.  
"I can not believe you're saying something like that ..."  
Olivier shakes his head, resentful.  
"What did you expect me to think, eh? You're always with him, kiss him, hold him ... and me ... have you thought about it? How many days do not you spend a night at home with me? When was the last time you told me I love you? How long have you not hug me after a goal ?! "  
The Welsh screams out his disappointment and the locker room falls silent.  
Olivier does not know what to say.  
Aaron is right, but he is no longer in love with Mathieu!  
Many things have changed during his stay in France and he does not want to make him feel out of place.  
He did not realize the pain he is causing to Aaron ...  
The Welsh moves towards the door after throwing his things in bulk into the company's stock exchange.  
"Where are you going?" Olivier asks in an empty voice.  
"At home," Aaron replies, "I do not want to stay here and watch you kick my feelings"  
Olivier looks at him wounded, his blue eyes soaked with sadness.  
"It's not like you think, you know I'll never hurt you"  
"Well, you did it"  
"Let me explain ...!" but the door closes behind the Welsh's shoulders.  
This time it is Olivier who lets himself fall on the bench, a hand in his hair perfectly covered by the gel.  
What a mess.

 

***

 

At the end of the training the striker explains everything to Mathieu, hoping he can help him to fix things.  
"Damn, buddy, I'm sorry, I did not want to put you in this situation ..." Debuchy says, mortified.  
"Do not worry ... but now what do I do and if Aaron does not want to see me anymore?"  
Olivier shudders at the idea.  
The prospect of the end of his relationship with Aaron scares him and is unacceptable.  
"Go to him and tell him how things are, without hesitation. You were not so paranoid before"  
Olivier twists his nose.  
Actually Aaron changed him a lot, now he tries to pay more attention to things that he did not even notice before.  
"How are you so sure that he will listen to me?"  
Mathieu rolls his eyes as they proceed to his car in the parking lot.  
"Because he loves you, petit génie, and you love him, so now you go home and stop being a depressed teenager"  
The compatriot glares at him before getting on his Audi S5, home Ramsey direction.

 

***

 

Once he arrives he bends down to get the keys from under the doormat, Aaron always keeps a spare pair for him, and after a good breath he enters.  
"Aaron?"  
No reply.  
Not that he expected the opposite.  
Olivier advances along the corridor, glancing over the doorfronts to see if Aaron is in any particular room.  
He just stepped into the bedroom when the boy came out of the bathroom in gray t-shirt and gray suit pants.  
Olivier takes a few moments to admire it, even so beautiful.  
"What are you doing here?" the Welsh asks abruptly.  
Olivier dangles on his heels.  
"I came to apologize ... and to explain myself, if you want to listen, of course," he replies cautiously.  
Aaron looks at him skeptically but then nods.  
"I'm sorry to have neglected you ... I did not want to leave Mathieu alone, I did not want him to feel out of place ... I did not realize how bad it hurt you"  
Aaron looks down, suddenly finding his feet interesting.  
At each word Olivier advances towards him one step.  
"But you must know that I do not feel anything for him, nor for anyone else"  
They are close enough now that Aaron can feel the breath of the French on his forehead.  
Olivier takes his face in his hands, so he points his eyes in those green and brown shades of Aaron.  
The Welsh as always gets lost in the blue pools of Olivier.  
"I love you, you idiot, only and only you"  
After this statement Aaron does not resist further and leans forward, just enough to match their lips.  
Those of Olivier are soft, inviting, full, warm.  
Heaven.  
In less than half a second Aaron finds himself stretched out on the bed dominated by the French, who quickly pulls off his shirt.  
With a stroke of kidney the boy reverses the positions, straddling Olivier.  
He leaves a wet kiss on his neck, whispering: "Sorry if I'm a jealous paranoid"  
Olivier laughs, moans, undresses him and enjoys the marvelous vision of his naked boy who kisses him and whispers a "Je t'aime" in a breath as he holds him to himself.


End file.
